Anoche
by Nass Rox
Summary: Cuando Voldemort despierta se encuentra unido a Potter de la manera que menos se esperaba. Un capitulo. Voldemort pasivo.


**_Nota_** ** _:_** _Voldemort_ _es_ _el_ _pasivo_ _._ _Harry_ _tiene_ _unos_ _21_ _años_ _aquí_ _._ _Son enemigos, hay guerra, pero Potter no es el-niño-que-vivió._  
 _Si_ _alguien_ _sabe_ _porque_ _elegí_ _un_ _crisantemo_ _cono_ _portada_ _,_ _que_ _sepas_ _que_ _te_ _adoro_ _xD_ _._

—.—

Con la conciencia nublada lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue el techo de su cuarto, no pudo pensar en lo que ocurría cuando sintió una punzada venir de su trasero, bajó sus ojos para ver lo que había allí cuando se encontró con un par de ojos esmeralda.

—Hey —dijo el dueño de los ojos.  
—Potter. —respondió algo perdido por la vista.

Harry estaba desnudo sobre él, una capa de sudor cubría su piel, entonces movió sus caderas causando que la cosa dentro de Voldemort se enterrara hasta el fondo, gruñó por la sensación. Jadeó por un segundo y se recompuso.

—¿Qué… se supone que haces? —preguntó con saña en su voz. La sensación del miembro dentro de él le resultaba extraña.  
—Sigo con esto —respondió el chico para volver a moverse, saliendo despacio de dentro de él y después empujando todo su sexo dentro. Otro gruñido se escapó de sus labios por la sensación.  
—Pues deja de hacerlo, estúpido mocoso. —Lo maldijo aún más en su cabeza. Solo entonces se dio cuenta que la situación en la que estaban no era ni remotamente normal.  
—¿Seguro?.

El mocoso colocó una de sus manos sobre el miembro erecto de Voldemort, causando que su sensación de placer se intensificará. Esta vez no pudo reprimir el gemido que salió de sus labios.

—Parece que lo disfrutas. —Potter le sonrió con descaro.  
—Deja de-. —Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando se quedó sin aire porque de nuevo el menor sacudió sus caderas. —No te muevas. —gruñó cuando recobro el aliento.  
—Obligame —retó el mocoso.

Trató de patearlo, lo cual era difícil ya que tenía ambas de sus piernas separadas a los costados del menor. Retorciéndose logró levantar una de sus piernas, pero cuando lo iba a patear el muchacho la tomó entre sus manos y la acarició. Mordió la parte interna de su pierna causando que un escalofrío recorriera su espina.

—Deja eso —ordenó obligándose a no gemir.  
—No quiero. —Lamió y besó su pierna mientras que con su otra mano acarició de nuevo su sexo erecto. Lo movió malditamente lento.  
—¿Có-mo llegaste a-quí? —preguntó con su voz cortada por los espasmos de placer que se obligaba a no sentir.

El joven movió sus caderas de nuevo, esta vez con su pierna sobre su hombro, despacio de adentro hacia afuera y era completamente capaz de sentir como entraba y salía. Lo hizo un par de veces antes de volver a detenerse. Potter se inclinó y le robó un beso.

Metió la lengua en su boca, sintió como exploraba cada rincón con su lengua, no pudo resistirse de colaborar explorando también la boca ajena. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos cuando los brillantes ojos esmeralda se fijaron en él. Se separó en busca de aire y Potter colocó su cabeza en su cuello.

—Tú me invitaste —gruñó en su oído antes de morder su clavícula. Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda por el repentino dolor.  
—Lo recordaría —aseguró. Y en verdad no recordaba haber invitado a su enemigo a casa.  
—Lo dudo —dijo para después besar su cuello entre jadeos.

Potter se alejó y lo miró a los ojos, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora porque estaba tratando con todo su ser no dejarse dominar con el placer, pero la cara que le envía Potter era muy erótica. Era obvio que disfrutando tanto del sexo cómo él.

—Lo que sea —murmuró Voldemort para después atraer al chico para otro beso.

Potter empezó a moverse de nuevo, esta vez sin intenciones de parar. Sus caderas se alejaban para después entrar profundo en él, una extraña sensación se apoderó de él cuando pudo sentir claramente el vello y los testículos del chico tocar su trasero.

Los labios de Potter bajaron y jugaron con sus pezones, sus propias manos se aferraron a la espalda desnuda del muchacho incrustando sus uñas. Sus propios jadeos se escuchaban cada que su cuerpo se estremecía por las penetraciones.

Entonces Potter tocó un punto sensible dentro de él causando que una sensación placentera recorriera todo su cuerpo, por un momento su mente se nublo haciendo que se concentrará únicamente en esa sensación. Sintió todo su cuerpo arder ante cualquier toque. Cuando el pene del chico continuó presionando ese punto sensible los gemidos de su boca no paraban de salir.

Potter cambió sus posiciones girando su cuerpo boca abajo, sintió como sus caderas se elevaban mientras su compañero empujaba su miembro dentro. El muchacho jadeaba en su espalda y cuello haciéndolo temblar por la sensación de su aliento.

El olor a sexo y sudor se esparció por su cuarto. El sonido de la carne chocando con la carne, más los jadeos y gemidos ahogados que salían de ambas gargantas era lo único que llenaba la habitación.

Las embestidas del joven se volvieron más bravas mientras sentía claramente como su pene se hinchaba aún más y lo sentía palpitar dentro de él. Era obvio que estaba apunto de acabar, y la sensación de él le decía que también él.

Potter se vino dentro mordiendo su cuello, causando que él llegará justo después. Cuando pensó que finalmente todo había terminado se dio cuenta que el mocoso seguía duro dentro de él, y estaba claro que aún le quedaban energías cuando volvió a moverse de afuera hacia adentro.

—Maldito... seas —gruñó aferrándose a las sabanas.

El mocoso no respondió, en su lugar giró su cabeza para besarlo de nuevo. Soltó un gemido cuando la mano de Potter empezó a acariciar su miembro otra vez.

La siguiente vez que se despertó, se encontró solo en su habitación, podía negar lo que ocurrió y pensar que todo fue un mal —o buen— sueño, pero el dolor en su trasero y caderas le impedían negarlo.

Cuando se puso de pie sintió un líquido viscoso caer de entre sus piernas, su expresión se volvió fría ya que claramente sabía lo que era. Y al entrar al baño su reflejo desnudo en el espejo estaba lleno de marcas de besos y mordidas.

—Maldito Potter.

Masculló en un murmuró antes de meterse a tomar una ducha para empezar su día.


End file.
